Sea-Green Eyes, River Akuwa
by DistrictsOfPanemHG
Summary: River Akuwa was chosen in the reaping. In game the District 1 tributes protect her...Why?
1. Blood Rains

Sea-Blue Eyes, River Akuwa

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Let the games begin!

I'm running towards the cornucopia. I am there the 3rd and grab a bracelet of small knifes, belt of daggers, and vest of throwing knifes. The first dead is the Boy from 8 slashed by a machete in the face. Next I see the Girl from 7 having her neck twisted. Then I realized I shouldn't be standing here! I have to experience this myself instead of watching! I get a knife from my vest and throw it at the Girl from 6. The knife catches her eye. I run up to her as the blood blinds her. I get a dagger from the belt. I jump on her and plunge the dagger into her heart, in and out. Pleased I go to kill another tribute. The Boy from 9 is near me so I grab a small knife and slice his skull. After I murder him I run straight up to the Boy from 10 with a dagger in hand. I dig the knife deep into his stomach and grab the spear he had. I look around and finally realize the arena is covered in water. I am distracted 5 seconds and the Girl from 3 charges straight at me, sword ready. Copper from 1 comes to save me by launching an arrow at her neck. I nod to say thank you. I run around the cornucopia and find the Girl from 5 and throw a knife at her forehead. She falls and Stone, The Girl from 2 takes my kill. I growl and run after her. I stab her in the arm repeatedly. Brick, The Boy from 2 sees me. He chases after me. Reyna from 1 grabs a spear and chucks it at the back of his head. The Girl from 12 kills the Boy from 11 and runs away with a pack and tiny knife. Analies kills the Boy from 12 with a sword in his legs. A Cannon stops me. Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! 11 dead and 13 Left. I join Reyna, Copper, Analies: The Boy from my District and we gather other supplies from the mouth of the cornucopia. ''Thanks for saving me… twice'' I say embarrassed since I am a career. ''Your welcome'' Copper says and smiles. ''Anytime'' Reyna says while throwing a pack onto our pile of supplies. We call it a day and grab our sleeping bags. I tuck myself into one and stare at the sunset. 'These District 1 tributes… I can actually trust them. Not the ones from 2 who tried killing me and failed dying, or even my District partner. Well these couple of… days? Weeks? Will be quite an adventure.' I thought.

The Fallen:

D8M

D7F

D6F

D9M

D10M

D3F

D5F

D2F

D2M

D11M


	2. Island Discovery

Sea-Blue Eyes, River Akuwa

I woke up to see Copper and Reyna cooking berries. ''Are they night lock...?'' I asked. ''Of course not!'' Reyna said while smiling. Reyna was 18 and so was Copper. I didn't see Analies. ''Where's Analies?'' I asked but really didn't care.

''He went fishing'' Copper told me. ''Um… let's eat!'' I said while gobbling down some berries. They weren't night lock. Copper and Reyna got about 5 berries each. Analies came back a few minutes later with the smallest fish I have ever seen. I stared at him my mouth open in shock. ''Uh… That's really… small'' I stuttered. ''Who said I was fishing for y'all?'' Analies said. I went up to Reyna ''we have to kill him off'' I whispered. ''Yep…'' She whispered back. ''Let's go hunt!'' Analies yelled with excitement. ''Hunt what?'' I asked. ''Tributes!'' He said. We swam away from are sand covered base and crawled out of the water onto a tropical shore. Of course the Girl from 11 would be here. Analies spotted her out and slashed her face. BOOM! We go to another island. No one is around and suddenly the Boy from 3 pushes me on the ground. I tackle him for a while, and then I feel blood splatter my face. BOOM! Reyna just stuck a spear in the top of his back.

''Attention tributes!' A voice boomed in the arena. ''One of you will randomly be chosen to be… blown up!'' ''Who will it be… hmm… We got a 'winner!' The District 8 Female. BOOM! An arm flew all the way toward where we were. ''Oh my gosh…'' I muttered. ''That was awesome!'' Analies screamed. ''Oh really, what if you were picked'' I said. ''Oh…'' He replied. ''that's what I thought'' We went towards an island with wheat. It's like they had an island for every District. Of course The Girl from 9 was here. A rock flew passed my skull. I got a throwing knife and threw it where it came from. Blood drops fell on the floor and on the grain and the girl's body fell out of the wheat. ''Close one'' I said. ''Mhm'' Copper agreed. ''Last island for today'' I say and everyone agrees. It is an island with crushed coal for sand and lots of rocks. We see the Girl from 12. She was near me and Copper launched an arrow at her arm. She stumbled and kept going after me, I froze. He shot her leg and she fell. He shot her in the bottom of her back now. BOOM! Coal dust filled us all and we collapsed on the ground. We fainted.


	3. More learned, Knife flies

Sea-Blue Eyes, River Akuwa

We woke up. We weren't on the island! We were in the water! I swam to the cornucopia, soggy and wet, I was ok but the tributes from 1 couldn't swim so I dragged them by the legs. The District 12 Island wasn't there…Neither were the Districts who died. Only the ones from 1, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 10. Then, barely, just barely, I saw the girl from 10. I got closer to get a better look. The Boy from 7 was pulling her by a ponytail. He got her and banged her head on a nearby rock. Blood went everywhere! Her eyes were wide open, so was her mouth. Blood dripped out from it onto the floor. This reminded me the 74th year when the girl from 2 died. She was picked up into the air after her cannon. The island disappeared and the boy swam to a different one. 5 islands were left. 2 (1 and 4) had two tall trees, 3 (5, 6, 7) had 1 tree. A district with a girl alive had a tree with long leaves; a boy's tree had a tree with short leaves! The arena was so detailed with the deaths of the tributes. BOOM! I was startled by a cannon shot. The island with the train tracks disappeared. It was the Boy from 6. ''Attention tributes there will be a feast! At the cornucopia tomorrow! Not a regular feast! ONE of you needs something! This is where you get them!'' The game maker spoke through the arena speaker. A table rose near the cornucopia. There was only a pack for 5. The Boy from 7 and the one from 5 ran towards the cornucopia. 5 had a bad arm. ''District 5! Does this hurt!'' The boy from 7 went to the boy from 5 and squeezed his arm tightly. He screamed. Blood flew like a river out his arm. Tears fell. Light fading away from his eyes. BOOM! The island for 5 disappeared. 7…7… His name… ''FALL!'' I ran after him, his eyes wide in shock. He got his ax and hit Copper. ''No!'' I got a dagger and started digging it deep in his face. ''I just wanted to go home!'' Fall screamed. I felt bad, but he injured Copper. He deserved it, right? I felt his heart pound. Boom boom, boom boom. I quickened his death and dug it deeper. BOOM! My hands were covered in layers and layers of blood… I was a murderer! It was too late to stop though. I was so close to actually going home unlike the others. ''This is my time to shine!'' Analies yelled. He went up to Copper and got a small sword. ''Analies! NO!'' I got a throwing knife. I didn't want to do this… But I had to, ''I'm sorry'' I didn't want to kill him, he was from home but the knife flew out of my hand…


	4. The death and the ending

Sea-Blue Eyes, River Akuwa

Analies turned around but received a small wound on his side. Blood dripped. He had a sword in hand, with dried blood top to bottom. The wind blew against my face; I could feel the feeling of the ocean back home. Home. That's where I need to go; I turned to see the waves hitting the sand. I paused when I saw Reyna at an awkward angle with a snake crawling up her legs. My mouth fell and my eyes widened. I fell to the ground and my arm felt bruised. Analies tackled me and I struggled against his weight. When he ducked I saw Copper bleeding out. My cheek stung and blood poured, Analies cut my face. I went to pull a dagger from my belt. It wasn't there, my bracelets weren't there either. ''Dropped your precious knifes?'' Analies said smiling. My face went red flushed in fury. I saw my knifes far away in the water. Somehow they ignited and went into ashes polluting the water which disappeared, now we were on a floating island. I reached my vest and got the last knife. I checked to see Reyna, snake at her arms. I saw Copper, coughing blood. I pushed Analies off me. Anger got to me and I grabbed his hand and twisted it. I heard a crack. I Ran near Copper and Reyna and stopped and turned around. My hair flowed in the wind, red was in the air, red blood. My final knife went out of my hands. That sound. The sound of something finding its target. ''I'm Sorry'' I said. Analies had a knife sticking out of his stomach. Streaks of blood flowing out and landing on the ground. His eyes closed and face first he was on the sand floor. BOOM! ''Reyna…Copper…'' I turned and saw the snake at Reyna's neck. ''REYNA!'' I got the knife from Analies' stomach and turned around to see Reyna being bit. I was too late to cut the snake off. Blood soaked my shoes. Color faded from Copper's eyes. Reyna was twitching on the ground. I got the knife and put it near my neck. One tear rolled. Then another. I felt a gash at my neck. Tears flooded my face. Then I heard it. The trumpets announcing victory. Fireworks lighting the sky. ''Congratulations the Victors of the 400th Annual Hunger Games…Reyna and Copper from District 1 and River from 4!'' A hovercraft came and landed on the floor. Peacekeepers brought us into the hovercraft because we all didn't move. I needle injected into my arm and any pain I had went away. I saw Copper being treated with Reyna. ''How come three won this game?'' I asked a peacekeeper. ''It was the game makers idea.'' He replied. ''Oh…'' I said but still shocked.

**AFTER CROWING AND THE VICTORY TOUR.**

The victors' village was in 1 but it was fine. I felt more at home here since the tributes from 1 protected me. ''Reyna, Copper, I need to talk to you'' I told them. ''Yeah?'' They asked at once. I brought them into my room and told them to sit. ''3 people won this year's game. Aren't you shocked?'' I asked. Copper looks at Reyna with a worried look. ''Listen… River… The head game maker told us that 3 could win. He allowed us to be 2 of the victors and 1 other tribute to be protected to also win. Copper and I chose you, River.'' Reyna said. Silence. ''Why?'' Is all I could say. ''Because…You aren't a regular a regular tribute. You are smart, brave, and bold. At first you fought but didn't give the others painful deaths. The others were to defend yourself. You had a high score and odds. So we just…chose you. And since you were in our pack it was easy to protect you.'' Copper said. ''I…I…I don't know what to say…Thank you.'' A tear which I haven't had since the games went down my cheek and fell on my blue bootie shorts. I buried my head into my knees. I whipped my tears away. Once again I said, ''Thank you.'' ''Your welcome.'' Reyna said. ''Very'' Copper added. ''I…I…Love…Y'all…'' I muttered. ''We do to.'' They said. All 3 of us never left each other's sides and always sticked together.


End file.
